She loves him
by Miss Wong
Summary: Duele, es el aire que falta y el saber que fueron jovenes, una canción que sabían de memoria pero nunca cantaron y ahora se quemaba dentro de sus pulmones, era el saber que nada dura para siempre y un simple te amo lo habría cambiado todo, lo habría hecho quedarse. Touka amó a Kaneki. Lo amó tanto que llegó a aterrarle. Touken. Drabble.


**«She loves him** »

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
**

Duele, es el aire que falta y el saber que fueron jovenes, una canción que sabían de memoria pero nunca cantaron y ahora se quemaba dentro de sus pulmones, era el saber que nada dura para siempre y un simple te amo lo habría cambiado todo, lo habría hecho quedarse. Touka amó a Kaneki, lo amó tanto que llegó a aterrarle. Touken. Drabble.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _Toukeeeennn._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Touka amó a Kaneki.

Amó sus ojos dulces, sus manos tibias y sus sonrisas amables. Amó su cabello oscuro que hacía contraste con su alma pálida y perdida, extraviada en algún lugar que él se esforzaba por encontrar constantemente (¿por qué _demonios_ no acepta su nueva naturaleza?). Aprendió a amar su fastidiosa (pero agradable) compañía, sus cafés mal hechos y su perfecta torpeza. Amó ese silencio _muy_ ruidoso que le rodeaba (do, re, mi, _ba-dump_ , _ba-dump_ , _ba-_ _bump_ ) y que en realidad acababa siendo los latidos de su propio corazón cada vez que él estaba cerca. Lo amó tanto que llegó a aterrarle, y poco tiempo después supo porqué.

Touka aún amaba a Kaneki.

(ya no, jamás, _no puede_ ) Y los roles se voltearon repentinamente. Lo pálido de su alma tiñó su cabello y la oscuridad de éste arruinó su corazón, su mente, sus uñas, _todo_. Retuerce sus dedos y el _crack_ se oye demasiado agudo («vete, ya no eres él, _lárgate_ ») pero la luna continúa llorando sus tristezas mientras Touka baña su almohada preguntándose donde estará («regresa, no es cierto lo que dije, regresa, _por favor_ ») y reconoce que aún lo ama, constantemente, _indudablemente_. Más que antes. Duele, es el aire que falta y el saber que fueron jovenes, una una canción que sabían de memoria pero nunca cantaron y ahora se quemaba dentro de sus pulmones, era el saber que nada dura para siempre y un simple te amo lo habría cambiado todo, lo habría hecho quedarse. Es un rebelde vacío que se niega a llenarse y el fuego que consume sus entrañas cada vez que lo busca entre la multitud, una mirada seca y manos temblorosas, sin vida, sin esperanza. La puerta de la cafetería cerrada y una persona que nunca llega.

Touka se enamoró.

Otra vez.

Su extraño cabello, a veces más blanco que negro y más negro que blanco. Se enamoró de su traje extraño y sus lentes demasiado grandes para su rostro de bebé adulto. Se enamoró de sus lágrimas y de sus ojos nostálgicos la primera vez que la vio, se enamoró de su sonrisa fácil, su amor por los libros y los cafés en forma de conejito que, sin saberlo, él también solía preparar. Se enamoró de sus constantes visitas sin nombre y sus excusas patéticas para visitarla, se enamoró del momento y la forma en la que preguntó por su nombre (esa _pequeña_ punzada de dolor desvaneciéndose cuando le sonrió en respuesta al desvelar el misterio). Se enamoró de su sonrisa que era y volvió a ser. Ahora más brillante, más sincera.

Entonces sabe que vale la pena. Kaneki es un muchacho que vale la pena. Que a pesar del sufrimiento que lo rodea y lo mucho que ha llorado por él a escondidas probablemente Touka repetiría la historia una y otra vez, que antes se sentía muerta pero su torpeza y sus sonrisas y sus _Touka-chan_ le hicieron sentir _algo._ Que lo amó y lo odió y volvió a amarlo y probablemente vuelva a odiarlo algún día (a veces aún lo hace, la campanilla en la cafetería nunca suena y se tarda demasiado, demasiado, _demasiado)_ pero así son sus sentimientos por él, torpes e intensos y estrepitosos y repletos de adrenalina. Y ella lo esperará.

 _Lo hará._

* * *

Ugh, el final es un **asco** pero me daba pereza terminarlo de una manera épica.

Encontré esto guardado por ahí, haciendo limpieza y demás y me dije, ¿por qué nunca lo publiqué? Who knows. En fin, un pequeño touken **para matar el rato** porque no estuve escribiendo de ellos últimamente, ya me pondré manos a la obra para continuar, tengo ideas bonitas para hacer.

 **¿Reviews** por **Touka, people?** Se veía bien triste cuando habló con Tsukiyama -llora-

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
